A Team Seven Christmas!
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Sakura will make a party on Christmas eve, where Naruto and Kakashi are very excited to go; but Sasuke refuse to. Then, Naruto will try to bring him to the party...


**Hi! Here is a small fic of team seven that I wanted to write since a long time ago. I'm learning how to speak English, if you can give me some advices I will appreciate it very much! Please leave your reviews! Enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you! ^w^**

**ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Team seven was reunited in the same place as always waiting for their sensei, when Sakura and Naruto started complaining about how late he was, meanwhile Sasuke was looking at them quiet and calmed.

-Why is always like this?! – said Sakura- I didn't even had time to find a coat to put on! It's so cold today!

-Yeah! And I couldn't have my warm delicious ramen for breakfast, ttebayo!

-Can you both please shut up? You're very noisy –said finally Sasuke

-Sorry, Sasuke-kun!

-Hey! Who do you think you are? Huh?

-I think I'm who beats you in everything. Shut up, you're so annoying!

-What did you say, teme?!

-What you heard usuratonkachi!

Now, were Sasuke and Naruto whom were complaining and Sakura hearing them irritated.

Then, Kakashi appeared.

-Hey guys! How are you doing?

-You're late! – exclaimed the two boys.

-Yeah… sorry, sorry, I got lost in path of life…

-Yeah, sure!- said angry, now the three students.

-Wow, that's new. Usually is Sakura who approach me with Naruto but now is Sasuke, huh? I think we are progressing with team work- smiled the sensei.

-What are you talking about?- approached Naruto- It's completely impossible to me get along with that stupid arrogant boy!

-I agree- said calmed Sasuke- It's impossible do something with that loser

-What did you say, you duck-butt hair?!

-I called you loser, dobe!

-Emo!

-Fool!

-STOP- screamed Sakura making her teammates refuse only to make each other bad faces

-Thanks, Sakura- sighed Kakashi – Now, can I talk?

The three students paid attention to their sensei.

-Fine, I joined you here to tell you that…-

-A new mission? – Asked Naruto excited- A new rank mission? You know, like a best and dangerous mission or something like that?

-Shut up and let him talk! – scolded Sakura

-Thanks again, Sakura- continued Kakashi- Actually, I was about to say that the next three days you'll be free, you know, in two days will be Christmas .

There was a short silence.

-Wohooo! Three free days, awesome! – celebrated Sakura

-Wait, wait, - said Sasuke – You mean that you called us here just for tell us that?

-Yes- answered Kakashi unconcerned

-Well, if that's all, I'll go- Sasuke turned disposed to go home when Sakura stopped him

-Sasuke-kun! Wait!

-What?

-Well… I just thought that tomorrow we can do something, it's Christmas! C'mon!

-Oh! What about a party Sakura-chan?- proposed Naruto excited

-Sure, why not? Let's make a party! You can come too Kakashi-sensei – invited Sakura

-Ok! It sounds fun- accepted the sensei

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi started to talk about the food, music, activities and stuff very excited.

-I'm not going – interrupted Sasuke and continued his way home

-Sasuke-kun, wait…

-Sakura-chan, leave him- stopped her Naruto not letting, Sakura go behind Sasuke – Don't worry. I'll bring him for you, no matter what

The next day, was Christmas eve and Sakura was cleaning and preparing her house for the party thinking how Naruto will bring Sasuke to the party, after all, he promised to her.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

-Sasukeee – Naruto was standing in front the door of Uchiha residence trying to convince Sasuke to go to the party.

-Sasuke, c'mon! Will be fun!

-No- replied Sasuke through the door

-Pleaaasee?

-No

-Oh, I know! Sasuuke?

-What?

-Do you want to build a snowman? :D

-NO!

-Damn, at least let me in! It's snowing here and I'm very coold

Sasuke thought about it, and after a few seconds opened the door

-Thanks, dattebayo! – smiled the blond and walked into the house

-Do you want some chocolate?

-Sure!

Sasuke pour two cups of hot chocolate, and both boys sit down on a Sasuke's couch to drink it

-Mmm, it's very good- said Naruto- where did you learn to do it?

Sasuke seemed doubting about answering and finally said

-My… - almost whispering- my mother taught me.

Naruto looked at him a little worried, and Sasuke was looking down with an expression of sadness

-Oh… I see- said Naruto nervously and looked to other side

There was a silence

-Well… - Naruto said- your mother sure knew how to make a great chocolate, ttebayo!

Sasuke looked at him surprised, that was the first time that someone (besides his family) said something about his mother; actually… that was the first time that he talked about his family.

The Uchiha boy slowly smiled.

-Yeah… - he started to open to his teammate- mom used to cooked delicious things too…

Naruto paid attention to him, even though he didn't show it, he was very glad that Sasuke talk to him

-She used to make the lunch for me and for…

His glance turned full of hate and wrath when the memories of Itachi invade his mind

-Fo-forget it!- Quickly returned to his usual mood

-What is exactly what you want? Why did you come here?

-Well, I promised to Sakura that I would take you to the party no matter what

- Like I care, I'm not going

-Why?

-Because I don't want to!

-Why not?

-Because I used to spend Christmas with my family!

Naruto stopped

-That's why…, I don't want to remember that again!

Naruto was silent, he deeply sighed and walked to the door

-Well… I haven't any family and it's the truth that I can't imagine what you passed through but…

Sasuke watched him carefully

-For me… Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and mostly you, are my family.- he smiled at him

-We'll be waiting for you… and thanks for the chocolate by the way, it was delicious,ttebayo!- and leaved the house

Sasuke just watched Naruto walk and getting more distant through his window. He couldn't deny that the last words of the blond moved his heart.

The ring sound into the Sakura's house and she opened the door.

-Hello, Sakura- said Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei, hi! Come in!

-Thanks!- he walked into the house were was a big Christmas tree with some presents below it.

-Well, I'll leave my presents here- said putting his presents (next to the others) – And… I suppose I'm who arrived first.

-Yes, the cake still baking.

-Oh… that's great!

The bell ring again

-It most be Sasuke-kun and Naruto!- said Sakura excited, but when she opened the door just was Naruto smiling

-Hey, Sakura-chan!

-Oh… Hi Naruto – said a little disappointed – Where's Sasuke-kun?

-Humm… he… will get soon, ttebayo! Don't worry!

-Oh… okay. Well… come in!

-Thanks!

Naruto got inside and leaved the presents

-Oh, Sakura-chan! It's that smell… a cake?! It's a cake, It's a cake!- exclaimed Naruto excited

-Yes, yes calm down. It's still baking- answered Sakura

Then, they put some music, some ornaments on the three, they talked and they starting to dance when the ring sounded

-I'll get it- said Naruto knowing very well who was.

-Geez… - sighed Sasuke when Naruto opened the door- You're the last person I wanted to see

Naruto smiled brightly – Welcome, teme! Come in, ttebayo!- so he pulled the Uchiha into the house when Sakura and Kakashi saw him.

-Sasuke-kun, hi!- Sakura hugged him

-Yeah… Hello- said Sasuke pulling off Sakura

-We are glad that you came – said team seven's sensei

-Umm… yeah, whatever…- Sasuke turned aside a little blushed

-Sasuke-kun, what do you have there?- asked Sakura watching a bag in Sasuke's left hand

-Amm… presents

Everyone looked at him surprised

-W-what?

-Well… - said Kakashi softly laughing

-We didn't expect from you, teme! – said Naruto mocking

-Shut up, dobe!

Suddenly, everybody smelled a particular scent

-Oh! The cake is ready! – Exclaimed Sakura – What do you think if we give each other our presents and later go to dinner?

Everyone accepted and sat on the floor besides the Christmas tree

-Well… I will start – Sakura took a little blue box with a white strip. That, of course was for the Uchiha- Here you go Sasuke-kun! I hope you like it

Sasuke received a new book about Ninjutsu, a box of ramen from Naruto and a new kunai from Kakashi.

Naruto had of everyone Ramen! Even though he received the same, he was very happy.

Sakura got a red strip for her head from Naruto, a set of shurikens from Sasuke and a new kunai from Kakashi.

And finally, their sensei received Ramen, chocolates and cookies, he didn't noticed, but everyone wanted to him eat the food at that moment in another attempt to see his face.

Later, Sakura placed the chocolate and vanilla cake on the table to start eating dinner, and everybody sat around it.

-What will we drink, Sakura?

-Oh! Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I was so busy with the cake that I forgot the drinks…

-Hey! Sasuke know how to do an excellent chocolate!

Sasuke turned to Naruto a little upset but then he blushed once noticing everybody's centered glance on him.

- Really Sasuke-kun?! Can you do it for us?

-C'mon teme! You do it very well…

Sasuke resigned to do it. For some reason he felt expectant to his teammates reactions at the moment of drink it. He gave each one a cup with the chocolate that had a delicious scent.

-Oh my God… it's delicious Sasuke-kun!

-Who taught you to do it?

Naruto turned quickly to Sasuke watching his nervous reaction

-Amm… I…

-That's not important! C'mon, let's eat! Sakura-chan, I'll have this slice! – Naruto saved him.

Sasuke felt relieved and surprised at the same time, he didn't expect that from Naruto. He asked himself, why would he do that?…

" _Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and mostly you, are my family."_

He couldn't help a little smile in his face thinking about Naruto's feelings. They have been in different situations, but at the end, they have been alone. Sasuke watched carefully how his teammates laughed, talked and eat very happy. All of a sudden, he felt a little…nostalgic…

He took advantage that the other were distracted and went to Sakura's garden. Once there, he sat on the grass covered with a beautiful white color and looked up to the stars and a bright moon.

-Do you really think that you can escape from me, teme?

Sasuke just smiled at the blond's comment who sat next to him.

-Unfortunately, I can't.

There was a short silence, but Sasuke spoke first.

-I was wrong…

-Huh? – Naruto looked at him surprised, Sasuke doesn't say things like that very often – What are you talking about?

-I said before… that I didn't want to remember my old days with my family, but… watching all of you together, smiling, laughing…

-You… you felt it, right?

-I felt like… I was in home again…

Naruto laughed and punched him softly

-But you still being a loser…

-Hey! Don't say things like that all of a sudden!

-Hn, usuratonkachi…

-Temee!

-Dobe…

-Hey! Are you fighting again?! Forget it, what are you two doing here? – scolded Sakura accompanied with Kakashi.

Team seven had a very enjoyable Christmas, together like a family…


End file.
